Happily Never After
by NaxLuForever
Summary: Natsu and Happy have gone on a mission alone and Lucy got lonely. So she has gone on a mission to pass the time by. Who knew it would go horribly wrong? T for death and violence.


**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy looked at the request board, searching for a suitable mission she could go on before Natsu and Happy could return. She then found the perfect one, to help organize a library. With a ' _thwick_ ' the mission was off the board and in the blonde's hands. The celestial Mage skipped to the former model and handed her the slip of rough paper.

mira gave her an everyday-barmaid smile and logged the mission in. "Here you go~!" She said as she handed the paper back to the blonde Mage.

"Thank you Mira." Lucy bagan to walk away, then Mira wispered something. Lucy turned around.

"You too Mira."

* * *

A male, somewhat in his twenties, with black hair walked to another male his tail coat trailed behind him. The first male gave the boy a ring. The boy, in return, handed him a note.

"Protect him with your life."

"Of course, why wouldn't I protect my brother?"

* * *

 **LUCY's P.O.V**

A library... I walked down the almost barren street. Only one person other than me stood on the street. "Ma'am?" The woman looked my way. "Can you tell me wh-"

"I can't talk to you." She looked away.

"Why not?"

"You shouldn't be here." The woman said, her voice cracking. "Get out of here while you can, young one." I sighed.

"Alright, bye." The woman shuddered.

"No. It's too late, you are one with this town now." I looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"You are destined to die in this town." Die, to die? "If you leave, you also die."

"Oh my. I need to tell my master..." I ran away and got a communication lacrimia. I called Master. He was sitting on the bar, an almost drunken look on his face.

"Hello? Oh, Lucy, my child, what do you need?"

"Don't send anyone to help me."

"Help with wha-" the drunken look vanished.

"I am destined to die here, in this down." He was shocked.

"Then why don't you-" he sputtered out.

"I can't leave, or I will also die. If they come, then it will be the same with them." Master was then completely shocked. "I'm sorry, I can't come back and don't let anyone come for me." Tears started to burn at the back of my eyes. "I just wanted to finish a job before Natsu and Happy would come back." Master started crying and I wiped a tear off the lips of my eyelids. "I'm sorry, Master, this once, can I call you _dad_?" He nodded and I watched as tears fell off his round chin.

"Mhn-hmn!" He hummed out.

"Well, dad, I love you and Fairy Tail. I wish I could've stayed with you guys a little while longer, I really do."

"GRAMPS! I'm ba-.. Why are you crying? Lucy~! How are you?" I looked away.

"Fine." His eyebrows furrowed.

"No you're not."

"I'm fine, Natsu."

"No you aren't, Lucy." I sniffled. "Why were you crying, Lucy?"

"I wasn't." Finnaly, master decided to intervene and hit Natsu on the head. He didn't budge.

"Yeah, you were. Why?" I gave up.

"I won't be coming back, Natsu." He slammed his fists on he bar.

"WHY NOT!?" The guild looked his way. "WHY NOT, LUCY?!" I sighed.

"I cant! Okay?" His lip trembled and I was hot with a sudden wall of guilt.

"I'm going over there right now!" Master held the pinkheaded male back as he made a determined stride.

"NATSU! You can't go, or you won't be able to come back either!" Natsu stopped.

"What do you mean?" I stopped the video.

"Bye." I wispered into the empty air.

* * *

I took a step back in fear.

"Oh my~! The girl is afraid of us!"

"Let's catch her, sell her to the master!"

"No!" I cried out as they took another step towards me. I grabbed my whip and slashed it out at the two men. They smirked to eachother.

"She's a fighter, now a keeper." I squeaked.

"IM NOT ANYONE'S! I BELONG TO FAIRY TAIL!" They looked shocked.

"She's from Fairy Tail? Even more of a reason to see her." I held back a cry as I flung the whip out again. I got out my most loyal key.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN LION, LEO!" My magic dissipated. "What?"

"I'm sorry, girl, I had to delete your magical ability. It allows us to catch you easier." My eyes widened as I put my keys away, I then closed my eyes.

"GYAANHH!"

"Brother! You bastered I was sup-"

I opened them.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" I smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you. What are you-" I gasped for air. When? A sharp pain as I gasped for more. Blood ran down my lips and chin. I looked down.

A blade.

The tip of a blade.

I was stabbed. I coughed again as the Pink headed man ran over to catch me. I began to fall to the floor as my vision went black, I felt someone catch me.

" _Be safe, Lucy._ "

" _You too, Mira._ "

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu...

.

.

.

.

Where is he?

.

.

.

Where am i?

Why is it so bright?

.

.

Clouds.

Why clouds?

.

Oh well...

" _Lucy._ " I heard sobbing.

What!?

" _I-I... I cou-could-d've..._ " He hiccuped.

"Th-this I-is-s Wha-why I got-t str-strong-ger..."

" _I got stronger to protect you..._ "

* * *

 **Thank you! I hope you enjoyed that! I wrote this during schools, so if it is bad, don't judge.**


End file.
